This invention relates in general to sewing machines and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine for producing edge parallel seams in work plies of any contour, which is equipped with at least one feed dog, and including a guide mechanism comprising at least two plates which form a passage space and provide a pressure point, located laterally of the stitch forming area, for a work ply, and of which the upper plate is vertically movable relative to the lower plate, and which further comprises a ruler which is disposed laterally of and at an acute angle to a line passing through a needle axis in the work feed direction, and a pressure spring acting on the upper plate.